


Maybe Next Time

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [92]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony wishes Steve had disclosed that fact before they started.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “KINK: Loss of Virginity” [T1]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

“Hey. Am I doing something wrong?” Tony asks, stopping. He reaches forward to brush the hair out of Steve’s face. “We can stop if you want. Okay?”

“No. It’s okay. I’m just” Steve swallows back his nerves. “Well… I’ve never really… done this before”

“You’re a virgin?” Tony asks, eyes wide.

“Yes...?” Steve says. “Is… is that a problem?”

“No.” Tony says softly “But I wish you told me that before we started.”

“Why?” Steve asks.

Tony presses a soft kiss to Steve’s brow. “Because you deserve a better first time then a roll around on some dirty gym floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
